Primal
by evoldrawdereverof
Summary: Vampires are primal creatures, relying on their senses and what their parents teach them. This world is harsh and if you can't keep up you die. Take caution in reading!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

(Some sensitive subject matter, please take caution in reading!)

Prologue

Renee threw her head back, howling in agonizing pain. Charlie, her mate, was crouched behind her, supporting her sweaty head. Her large, protruding stomach clenched as she pushed down. Charlie nuzzled his nose against ear, making sofe mewling and whining noises.

She made a loud shrieking noise as the top of a tiny head poked through her birth canal. Charlie leaned over and peaked down at the tiny head, he cooed. Renee dug her nails into the dirt, leaving claw marks into the earth.

She pushed again and out popped a whole head and shoulders. Charlie reached his hands down and pulled the tiny body out of the thicket of pubic hair. A little girl cried weakly, shaking in the cold air.

Renee let out a big sigh of relief, glad to be out of birting pains. Charlie helped her stand and squat. After a few more minutes of light pushing she delivered the afterbirth into the hole that Charlie had dug earlier. She stood fully erect and shook off the pain effects.

Charlie handed her the small newborn, she sniffed and then nuzzled the baby's tiny nose. After a few moments of appreciation in their creation Renee put the baby in a sash that was wrapped around her midsection. She adjusted her breast putting the nipple against the child's lips, which it the baby immediately took too.

Charlie lifted Renee onto his back and started running. He ran for about an hour before coming upon a shallow cave, the opening barely hidden in the darkness. He set Renee down and started sniffing around the cave, making sure there were no other males around the premises.

He came back out and nodded at Renee. She walked in and sat in the farthest corner away from the chill. She stared down at her beautiful baby girl, stroking her cheek with her finger. The babe barely opened her lids, the eyeball was completely black, a newborn trait. Renee made sweet cooing noises at the baby, kissing her face and whatnot.

She looked up as Charlie walked back into the cave. He sat down next to his mate and new baby putting his face into Renee's neck, greeting her. He peered down at the baby, stroking his finger against her forehead.

"What are you going to name her?" Renee whispered quietly.

"Isabella. It's a beautiful sweet name like her." He said moving his wrist to Renee's mouth. She bit into the semi healed teeth marks that were already there. She attached and started sucking.

Charlie lifted her in his lap and adjusted her so his arm could rest around her shoulder. Her bottom sank into the hole provided by his crossed legs. He fixed his eyes on the openeing of the cave, just in case another male decided to come along and challenge him.

Renee let go of his wrist, leaning back against his wide chest. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep while Charlie stayed awake, watching for any dangers. He pulled his eyes away for a second to stare at his baby, who was calmly sleeping with her mother's nipple in her mouth.

The wind whipped harder and the rain poured outside of their safety. Charlie wrapped his arms tighter around Renee. He'd catch an animal and skin it for her tomorrow, so they could have a warm blanket.

*About 500 Miles Away*

Three small children ran out of the deep cave, trailing after their tall blond father. The sun starting to set behind the trees. A woman with wavy caramel colored hair and deep curves slowly emerged from the cave, a smile upon her soft face. She plopped down on the flat rock and watched.

The blond man fell into the grass as the children jumped on him. He threw the oldest child into the air and caught him with his outstretched hand. The other two children bit at his arms and legs, leaving tiny teeth holes into his skin.

A playful roar had the little girl squealing and running back to her mother, the two boys roared as loud as they could back. The little girl pressed her face into her mother's thick side. The mother shushed her and rubbed her naked back.

She looked up to watch her mate and sons play fight. When the youngest boy took a chunk out of her mates arm she called out.

"Edward, Emmett easy with your father." The briefly stopped to nod at her then continued their playing. The little girl crawled into her mother's lap and pulled at her barely concealed breasts. She made purring noises to her daughter, silencing her soft cries as she drank.

After a while the father stood up and shook himself off. He pushed the boys back towards their mother. Once they were standing by their mother's side, he ran off into the thick woods to hunt. The two boys fell to the ground and started wrestling. The little girl still attached to her mother's teat and sucking away.

About an hour later the father came back, dragging a large buck with him. The boys squealed in delight and ran to him. He swatted them away when they tried to take bites out of the deer's body.

He came over to his mate and nuzzled her nose, "That didn't take youvery long Carlisle." She said standing, holding her daughter close.

"No, it was running fairly close to our property. The deer are migrating south. I need to start storing." He laid the deer down by her feet.

He crouched down next to it and bit into it's thick neck. After he had his fill of blood and shoved it with his foot to the boys, who were bouncing around in anticipation.

Carlisle stroked his daughters black hair, she shoved her face harder into her mother's breast. He growled playfully and pulled her away from her mother's arms. She whined and cried, her little arms reaching back.

"Oh no no no Alice, come see daddy." He pulled her face into his neck and patted her back. She kicked out, desperate to get to her mommy.

"She doesn't even like me Esme." He chuckled, trying to calm her down and snuggle her.

"She does, she's just hungry." He handed Alice back to her mother. She glared at him for a second then went back to the milk.

He sighed, "Oh my Alice." He said, turning his head back towards the woods.

"I should start storing." He said, the muscles in his legs twitching to hunt and provide.

"If you need to do that then go catch a few. We'll stay in the cave." At that they boys moaned, annoyed to have to stay inside.

Carlisle cut them a look which silenced their groaning. they stalked off, mumbling under their breaths.

"I'll wait until the sun first comes up. You'll be sleeping and so will the children. No one will bother you."

"How many are you going to get? How many will you need?" She asked.

"I'll store about fifteen. The cold months will be here in a few weeks. We'll have some to spare, but with the boys and I it will be safer to have to extras. Have you already made the sacks for the blood?"

"Yes, I'll start a fire when you drain them, and we can hang them by the fire." Alice had nodded off going to sleep for the night, snuggling against her mother. The boys were off in the tall grass, stalking and jumping at each other.

"Yes, it's getting dark, let's take the children inside and wind down for sleep." Carlisle cupped his hands around his mouth, "Boys, it's time to come inside!"

The boys groaned and dragged their feet as they came back. Esme hurried them into the cave as the sun went down.

Carlisle stayed behind, slowly scanning the area for any unseen threats. After he deemed it safe and pulled the cover back over the mouth of the cave. Somewhat hiding it from stray males.

Esme had put Alice in a piles of leaves with her small animal skinned blanket wrapped around her. The boys sat by the fire playing with rocks, small twigs, and small flaps of unused animal skin.

The deer Carlisle and the boys had drained was laying in in a hole beside a flat rock. Esme was laying out sharp rocks, preparing to skin the deer and make a something out of it's hide.

Carlisle paced back and forth eager to go back out and provide for his family for the winter. He looked back at his family,

Esme had successfully skinned the deer, making another blanket for the impending winter. The boys were mock wrestling with each other, working on their fighting skills. Alice was still sound asleep in her nest, her tiny body more spread out in her blankets.

Looking back out he could tell it was almost time to start hunting again. He walked to the boys and pulled them apart, then, one in each arm, he laid them down in their nest. Stroking their hair back from their eyes and tucking them in. They snuggled up to each other and closed their eyes.

Esme wrapped her arms around his waist. He lifted her chin and rubbed his nose back and forth against hers. She sighed and tucked her head under his chin.

"Be careful, come back to me." She whispered, he stroked her hair and turned, giving her hand a last squeeze before letting go. She watched as he ran out of the cave and disappeared into the dark.

So what do you think? Good? Should I continue? Stop? Any thoughts or opinions? If I've spelled something wrong or made a mistake I'm sorry! Just review let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

(Some sensitive subject matter, please take caution in reading!)

Two years later

Renee's POV

Isabella was so beautiful, I could tell that she would have the males lining up in hopes to mate her. It was a good thing Charlie was so strong because a male could easily dominate her.

I watched her run after her father, her tinkling laugh floating on the wind, carrying it back to ears. Sweet music. Her already shoulder length hair flying wildly in the wind, the curls coiling back to their natural place if straightened.

Her eyes, which matched Charlie's, a deep golden brown surrounded by thick full lashes, were wide with excitement as she chased him. Her smile wide, her little sharp teeth barely peeking passed her full, dark pink lips.

Charlie fell onto the ground, she pounced on his wide chest, laughing her little head off. I giggled at them, the two most important people in my life. Charlie wanted another baby, a little boy, but I just don't know if I could handle another baby. I wanted to focus my attention on prepping Isabella to be a great providers mate.

Isabella bit into her father's peck, leaving teeth marks and a little dribble of blood. He yelped and gently pushed her off, rubbing the spot near his nipple. She stared up at him in confusion. I laughed.

"Come on Bella, are you hungry?" She ran over to me and jumped in my lap, immediately she latched on. She coughed with the amount she was taking in.

"Slow down Bella slow down." I laughed at her, she slowed to a reasonable pace. Charlie stood up and sat beside us.

"I should go hunter. I know you are starving." He said stroking Bella's hair.

"No I'm fine, but if your going out get something large? And maybe something feathery?"

"Feathery?" He scrunched his face up in disgust, "Why? You know I don't like feathery."

"Not for consuming, I have an idea for a skirt I want to make for Bella, when she's older of course." I clarified, little girls typically didn't wear skirts until they were thirteen summers. When they started going through their female changes.

"Okay."

"And get a pretty feathery creature. One with pretty feathers. Like blue and purple!" I said excitedly.

He nodded and ran off into the treeline. I retreated back into our cave, Bella was starting to nod off.

I laid her in the little hole filled with leaves and animal skin I had dug when she was born. I ran my nose up her cheek and covered her with the soft animal fur.

I went and sat by my flat rock head that Charlie found for me, to sharpen tools and make the things. I started to sharpen my small, bone needle, I pulled it from a large leftover carcass we had months ago.

I took the little rock and quietly scrapped it against the makeshift needle. After a few minutes of scrapping I poked the end with my finger, deeming it sharp enough to make the skirt for Bella. I knew it would take a while before I finished the skirt but she wouldn't start wearing it until she was older.

As I put the needle back in place, a shuffle at the entrance of the cave made me jerk up. Another male was standing there, his body turned slightly to the left, indicating his intentions for mating.

I hissed and snarled at him, keeping his attention on me and not focusing on Bella. He let out a low whine, and shifted his body more to the left, straightening his back and sticking his pelvis out. I hissed again and crouched low.

The male scanned the cave floor, his eyes landing on Bella. He crouched, I jumped in front of where she was sleeping. My arms out, preparing to grab her if he lunged. He bared his teeth, preparing to kill Bella for mating purposes.

He rocked on his heels, getting ready to jump at me. Before he could, Charlie jumped on his back. Charlie's teeth biting deeply into his neck, the other male yelped and wimpered.

Charlie pushed him outside of the cave. In comparision, Charlie was much bigger than this male, in width and height. It would be a fairly easy match for Charlie.

The younger male crouched, they circled each other. Charlie hunched his shoulders, his teeth bared. He snarled loudly at the male. I stayed in the cave, watching.

After moments of sizing each other up, the younger male launched himself at Charlie. This male was quicker than Charlie. His sharp nails slicing into Charlie's skin. Charlie let the young male tire himself out, when he became slower than he was two seconds ago Charlie grabbed him.

He bit into his neck and twisted his arm back, successfully snapping it in half. The young male howled, embarassed and enraged. Charlie threw him to the ground, waiting for his next reaction. The young male shook his body out and looked back at me as he was on all fours. Making the determination if I was worth it to keep fighting or just walk away with only one broken arm.

He crawled away from Charlie, once he was far enough away, he turned back hissed at us then ran in the other direction at full speed. I sighed as he went out of sight. Charlie relaxed his postition, I ran over to him, examining his wounds.

He just had miner scratches along his torso and arms, none on his neck or face.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes were still dialated from the thrill of the fight. His breath coming in shallow puffs.

"Yes. Are you?" I led him back inside and sat him down by the large watering bowl. Dabbing his slightly bleeding scratches with old pieces of leathery animal skin. He smiled softly.

"I'm fine." He looked back at Bella, who was, despite the commotion, was still asleep, "Just a few scratches. I'm glad I got here in time."

"Yes well I was prepared to grab Bella and run like hell. I wonder why he came back here? Your scent is all over the place? He had to of known you were a larger male." I asked.

"Young males. Their to arrogant for their own good. He'll know now. He won't be back, the pain and humliation he left with? I know for certain he's not coming back. I need to rescent a few places, to let other males know." He said as I dabbed at the cuts. After wiping off the last cut he kissed my lips.

I opened my mouth to tell him I loved him, but Bella started to wimper. We laughed, I walked over to go pick her up.

"Hello sweet girl, you missed all the commotion." I looked back at Charlie, Bella was on my hip, "Were you able to get the animal skin."

Charlie smiled and walked back outside, he dragged in a large deer and crow. The crows feathers were perfect. They were dark black and simmered dark purple when the light hit it just right. I squealed.

"Oh there beautiful! Such perfect quality! There's no blood whatsoever, how did you kill it?"

"Snapped it's neck. It was nesting and I snuck up on it. I figured you wouldn't want any blood on it." Charlie was smiling, proud of himself. He bit into the deer and began to drain it. I sat Bella down by her grass dolls, she picked them up and started playing with them.

Charlie sat, crossed legged with me in the center his wrist coming up to my mouth. I bit into the vein there, pulled the sweet filtered blood he provided me. After a few more sucks I got my fill of blood and sat by the flat rock with the bird on it.

I picked the sharpened rock up and sliced it's head off. I had to jerk a little, holding the bird upside down so the blood wouldn't drain on the beautiful feathers. I held it up for a few minutes, shaking it out and letting the blood completely drain from it.

After it was completely drained I started to rip the feathers off. I laid the feathers in a clay bowl I had made a year ago.

The bird was almost completely featherless when tiny hands patted my thigh. I looked down to see Bella, holding one of her dolls and peaking over my arm to see what I was doing. I showed her the feathers, letting her pick one of the more disgusting ones.

She held it for a moment, confused by what it was. I plucked it from her hands and tickled her under her chin. She giggled and crawled away, to her father who was laying on his back with his eyes closed.

Bella crawled to his side, her tiny hand smacking softly against his arm. He lifted her onto his chest, she cuddled against him. Her small body even tinier compared to his very large male body. He rubbed her back in slow circles, she just laid there, her eyes shutting at the sensation and the fact that it was almost dark. Little babies like Bella slept a lot, they didn't get on a regular sleep schedule until they were at least five summers.

I plucked all the feathers off the crow, placing the feathers in a bowl and placing the bowl on a higher rock that Bella couldn't reach. I peaked outside of the cave, the sun was falling behind the treeline, meaning it was almost time for sleep. Well for Bella and I. I patted and adjusted the furs and leaves in her little hole.

I lifted her off of Charlie and laid her gently in the hole, covering her with fur. She yawned and drifted off to sleep. I patted her little stomach and shook Charlie, who had drifted off himself.

"Are you ready for bed?" I whispered quietly to him. He nodded and stood, shaking himself out. He picked me up and laid me in the larger hole beside Bella. I peaked over at her again, still sleeping. I adjusted the thick large fur in our sleeping place. After I was nice and cozy, Charlie crawled in.

He stretched out with me snuggled up to his side. His one hand could reach Bella, if she were to wake up and start crying, she could smell that he was there. She doesn't wake up that often, but when she does, she'll start crying loudly. And at night, we needed to be as quiet as possible, that way if there's a prowler sneakig around he wouldn't be able to find us. A few times Charlie has had to put her on his chest to get her to quiet down and go back to sleep. Sometimes she's just so stubborn.

I cuddled closer to Charlie, he soft breathing became deeper and more even. I could tell he was falling asleep. I closed my eyes and started thinking about the skirt I was making Bella, it would be so beautiful.

500 Miles Away *Earlier in the day*

Esme's POV

It seems like time goes so fast. Emmett was already eight, Edward was now six, and Alice was four. They were getting so big now.

Both Edward and Emmett were now drinking pure blood and learning how to hunt. They were becoming men, and with the help and guidance of their father, they would be very skilled hunters and mates.

As the boys were growing, so was Alice. She had a very steady hand, which made it easier to teach her how to stitch animal skins together. She can make bowls, she's made herself several grass dolls, and little weapons for Edward and Emmett. Though they tricked her into that, they did feel the sting of Carlisle hand on their bottoms for a few days after that. Alice got in a little trouble too, just a hard swat on her bottom for being too gullible.

Right now Carlisle and the boys were out hunting. Though the boys couldn't do to much damage, they were proud when they could help drag back a kill. Carlisle was a proud father, as I was a proud mother.

I was currently sitting with Alice, teaching her how to properly weave a basket with tall grass. She was learning but this was a hard skill to master. Several times she accidentally split the grass because she jerked it to roughly. This was a very fustrating process, I can remember when I was young doing this with my mother.

"Good job Alice, just keep at it you'll get it." I encouraged her. Just as I was handing her another long piece of grass, movement behind a tree caught my eye.

I stood and ushered Alice back into the cave. I stood in front of the entrance not really sure who the intruder was. More movement made a wave a fear wash over me. There was more than one person standing behind the trees. Another coven looking for a bigger cave. And it was just Alice and I here. They would rip us to pieces.

A small woman with blond hair stepped from behind a tree, holding the hands of her two small children. A little boy and a little girl about the same age, both having her blond hair. Her mate appeared beside her. Letting them walk out first to show that he didn't have any intentions of mating.

I still stood very tall, letting a soft hiss fall from my lips I didn't know what they wanted. He held up his hand.

"Easy female, we're just passing through." The male said, I didn't budge though. You can't trust anyone in this hostile world.

"Are you unmated?" He asked.

"No, my mate and two sons should be back any moment." I said in a short clipped voice.

The male looked at his daughter, "You have two sons? How old?" He asked.

"Yes two, my older one is eight and my younger one is six. Your son and daughter seem to be the same age as my sons and daughter."

"You have a daughter also?" His voice dripping with curiosity.

"Yes I do she is four." Even though Alice could hear us talking about her and her brothers she didn't come out, knowing better.

Before he could respond Carlisle came out into the open with the boys, holding in his hands two large deer. One buck and one doe. He dropped them immediately and went to my side, the boys following right behind him.

"What do you want?" Carlisle said as soon as he was by my side.

"Well your mate informed us that you have two sons and a daughter. Maybe we could stay for a little while and let them get to know each other."

Carlisle relaxed slightly, "Then that's fine. I hope you and your son have already eaten. I'm afraid there's not enough."

"Don't worry we've already consumed our meal for the week." He said, they all followed him and stalked over to us slowly, still cautious.

I called Alice to come back out, she slowly came out of the cave. As they approached us I studied their children.

The young boy, who was Emmetts age, had shaggy blond hair that was slightly darker than his mothers. His eyes were a dull brown. I could tell from his facial features that he would be very handsome. He was also a head taller than Emmett, but slim, skinnier than Emmett who was very wide.

The little girl was the same age, maybe a year younger. Her long blond hair reach down to the center of her back, it was also lighter in color. Her eyes were dark blue, but her eyebrows were dark bringing the focus away from her eyes and too her thick brow. She was very beautiful, I knew that her beauty would follow her to adulthood. She was chubby which was a plus. I loved Alice but unfortunatly she wasn't that chubby, which was a great trait to have in finding a male.

Emmett and Edward immediatly sized up the other boy, which he did the same. After a few moments of their stare off that settled and started talking. Alice went to the girl and started stroking her long hair, which the girl seemed to likeand they chatted away about different things. Alice having a tougher time keeping up with the conversation because her vocal skills weren't really developed as well as hers.

The woman was a little shorter than I was, so she had no choice but to look up at me. I found out her name was Maria and her husbands name was Donavan.

"So how long have you all been travelling?" I asked in curiosity, curious because they were a nomadic family. Ever sense Carlisle and I have had Emmett I haven't left the cave. This was our home.

"Ever since Rosalie turned five. We've just been travelling but I'm ready to settle somewhere. It's getting dangerous travelling like this, because Donavan will have to keep a large stick to beat the males away from Rose." We laughed.

"Oh yes yes you will have a hard time keeping her to yourselves. She is quite beautiful." I commented.

"Your daughter is very beautiful also. My Jasper is quite taken with her." She gestured to the two of them talking intently. She was showing him the stuff she had made while he paid very much attention to the things she was showing him.

"Yes well maybe if you settle somewhere you'll have to send him back this way once he's a man."

"Oh yes most definitely." She chuckled.

I looked over to Emmett, who was watch Rose, well more like staring at her. I could tell he liked this little girl. Maybe I'd have to send him their way later on. I looked over to see Edward, he was sitting by the cave, watching his brother and sister socialize with the other kids.

My heart went out to him. He was just sitting there all alone. He was probably more comfortable with his siblings, they have never been around other children. But it still made me feel bad because he's all alone. Well more families are sure to wonder through with suitable girls.

Review! Tell what you think. I just ended here because I'm a little burnout, sorry if it's short. But that was just a little taste of vampire lives. No there are no humans only vampires. Next chapter I will speed it up a couple years.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

(Some sensitive subject matter, please take caution in reading!)

Four Years Later

Bella is six, Edward is ten, Alice is eight and Emmett is twelve.

Renee's POV

Bella was absolutely beautiful. Never in my life have I ever seen a more perfect, beautiful child.

Her hair was down to her waist and was spiraled curled. It was a rich mahogany brown with highlights of red when the sun hit it just right. Her eyes were wide, golden brown, framed with thick black eyelashes. She had a small pointed little nose. Her lips were plump and bright red. She was just beautiful. Charlie was going to have a hard to beating the young males away from her.

Charlie was out hunting and storing for the cold months to come. I was resting with my feet up. Charlie had convinced me to have another baby. I was having a male, much to Charlie's enjoyment. Bella was also excited, eager to meet her baby brother and help care for him.

As soon as I announced to them both I was pregnant, Bella was beeming. So eager to be mommy's helper. When she was four, I tought her how to mold mud and clay into bowls to carry things, how to weave baskets from the tall grass growing in the field beside our den, how to stitch fur together to make a cover or really anything, she even makes jewlery from the grass and shiny rocks she finds. My daughter is very creative and a fast learner.

The one thing I haven't taught her to make yet, were the weapons and sharp things to help her skin animals. I didn't think she was ready for that yet. She was only six. In a few years I would pass that knowledge onto her. Like Charlie would our son. And from my guess I could say he would be here in a few weeks.

Bella was outside, playing in the last bit of warm sun before the cold months came. She was still in earshot of me. I could hear her running, jumping and giggling. I was laying on my back in mine and Charlie's hole, rubbing my large protruding stomach and feeling him kick and move. Active little thing.

All off a sudden I heard Bella's footsteps run off and completely disappear. I jerked my head up and listened, Bella knew better than to run off. I got up as quickly as I could, which nowadays was extremely slow, and ran outside. I couldn't see her, I almost panicked but then I picked up her scent.

She had run East, I broke into a sprint, following her scent. She went through the trees. I figured out where she was going right quick. She was going to the little stream that ran beside our den. Charlie and I took her there to listen to the water and see the little creatures that lived there.

Finally I came onto the stream, I could her Bella talking but I couldn't see her. I followed the sound of her voice. She was standing behind a large boulder, talking to someone. I crept up on them and hid behind a tree to decipher the scene.

I was right, she was talking to someone. A man actually. He was tall and had shaggy blond hair and a very rough face. I could tell just by looking at him, that he was unmated. I tensed and stepped from behind the tree.

"Oh mommy! Meet my new friend! This is James!" She exclaimed in an excited tone.

"Get over here Isabella." I said in a stern voice. Her eyes went wide and she hunkered down, slowing coming to stand behind me. I put my hand down, prepared to hold or push her back if I needed to.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a clipped tone. I wasn't worried about him wanting to meet with me. While pregnant I didn't give off the same alluring scent as females usually did.

He put his hands up, showing me his palms, "Easy mama, I was just passing through." He said in a calm, cool voice.

"Did you lure my daughter out here to you?" I asked.

"No. Squirt heard me and heading down my way. She saw me through the trees and followed me."

"You better hurry and leave. My mate will be here any moment, and he won't be happy." I threatened him.

He chuckled, "Ah, yes your mate. I shall leave. Goodbye little Bella."

"Bye James." She whispered in a small voice, knowing I was not happy.

I watched him walk away, until he was far enough to were I couldn't see him. As I turned to Bella, Charlie burst through the trees. His easy grin lighting up his face. But once he saw my face he knew something was up, his grin fell.

"What's going on?" He asked in a cautious voice.

I shot a look at Bella, "Well our daughter decided that it was okay to leave the safety of our den, to follow an unmated male here to meet him. She told him her name and everything." I told him through my teeth. I knew Bella was probably going to get a whooping but she needed to know that it wasn't okay to talk to strangers.

I could tell Charlie was fuming, his fists were shaking and he was glaring at Bella. I felt bad that she was going to get her first punishment, but I knew it had to be done.

Charlie grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the den. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Am I in trouble daddy?" She asked in a small voice.

"Lots and lots of trouble, young lady." He said not looking down at her.

I trailed behind them, Bella's head was hung down as she walked. I remember the first time I was spanked. It was painful, I cried and I felt the sting for days. As would she. But running off with strange males is not the wisest of ideas.

Some males refused to take females their own age or a couple years younger. Very few males would steal away undeveloped little females and train them into their own version of what a mate should be. They'll lure young females away from the safety of their dens, and when their far enough away, they'll snatch them up and take them. The little females usually don't return and the parents never know what happens to them. Well no one ever knows. The sick males probably take them across the salt water to another land, where no one knows that males have stolen the little girls. Typically if another family finds out that secret before the girl is fully developed with her heat cycle, its an unspoken rule that the family will try to return her to her home or if she is so young she can't remember they'll take her in and raise her as their own.

We did that with my younger sister, Vivan. Who was eight when my father found her with the male. My father snapped his neck, completely disgusted by those types of males who were to cowardice to fight and work for a mate. It was a horrible and sickening thing.

Once we were back at our den, Charlie pointed Bella into the cave to go sit. She slowly walked in, head still down.

"Are you going to spank her?" I asked as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Yes. Because she needs to know that the world is not safe. Especially other people. Males in specific." He said. I took a deep breath.

"I'll wait out here while you deal with her." I went and sat on the ground a few feet away from the cave, staring at sun go down behind the tree line.

I heard Charlie start to lecture Bella.

"Isabella, you know better than to leave this cave without both your mother and I with you. Especially if there's another male running around here. We set up these rules and restrictions to protect you. Other males are ruthless, mean, disgusting, and dangerous. They will do anything to get you to follow them. And once they have you in their clutches they'll take you. Do you know what's going to happen when they take you?" He asked, she must of shook her head because he continued.

"They're going to take you far away from us and we'll never see you again. They'll take you and you'll have to do what they say or they'll kill you. I'm not saying this to be mean or make you upset Bella but you need to know the truth about the world you live in. Now I know this is your first punishment and hopefully it'll be your last, but I'm going to spank you. Now come here and please don't fight to much Bella. I hate having to do this to you but you need to remember that running off is bad."

I could hear the shuffling of them moving around. Bella didn't even know what a spanking was. But after today she would definitely know. I heard the first couple of smacks he delivered on her bottom. As soon as the second smack struck she started to sob. He smack her a total of seven times before he started speaking.

"Now you will not ever run off again" He said between smacks, "You will listen to your mother and I. We do this because we love you and we want to protect you. I don't ever want to have to do this again, but I will if you ever disobey either one of us." The last smack he delivered was harder than the rest. But that was to set in the punishment.

She was sobbing loudly as he lifted her from his lap and laid her in her sleeping hole. I could hear him cover her with her thick fur, then he gave her a kiss. She was still sobbing. I knew she was pissed and hurting, and she probably hated her dad right now but it was for the better. She needed to learn.

I walked into the cave. Charlie had walked out just as I walked in, I knew he needed a minute to collect himself and calm down. I looked over to Bella, who was laying on her stomach, sobbing into her fur. I felt sympathy for her, I knew the pain she was feeling. I kissed her head and laid down in my own sleeping hole. I stroked her back, she had her head turned to me, I knew she was upset with both of us.

Charlie walked back in and crawled in behind me. He held his wrist up to my mouth. I bit into it and started drinking the filtered blood from him. Bella was still sobbing, but it was slowly ceasing to sniffles and little gulps. I kissed Charlie's cheek, he was a great father to Bella. Truly he was.

500 Miles Away

Esme's POV

The kids have grow up so much and so much has happened in the last few years. Jasper and Rosalie came to live with us. It was actually quite sad. But I've tried so hard to make them part of the family.

Another male had challeneged their father for mating rights to their mother. Unfortunately, the other male had been stronger and a better fighter. He killed their father and took their mother away. From what Rose has told me, she screamed and cried and fought to get to them. Jasper tried to help her but the male kicked him in the face, leaving a long scar from his eyebrow to his chin. They were left there to die. Her and Jasper wondered for days, hungry, cold and tired. Fortunately for them they headed in our direction when the left their den. Carlisle and I found them hiding in the bushes, shivereing and dirty. We took them home, I bathed them, fed them and gave them warm fur and a place to call home. At first they didn't speak to us or wanted anything to do with us.

But after about a year, they accepted our love and became part of the family. Emmett and Rosalie have grown very close. I can smell her getting ready to go through her change. Emmett can smell it too, but he's not too sure what to do about the feelings he feels. Some days he's throwing rocks at her and teasing her. Other days he can't stand to be away from her, offering her things like the animals he kills or pretty rocks he finds. She likes him a lot. I don't think she minds the teasing or taunting. I'm glad that they've found each other.

Jasper and Alice are still in the friend stage. Well because Alice was only eight, and she wouldn't go through her changes for another five years. Jasper clung to Alice. He was incredibly shy and hardly ever spoke. He stayed really close to Alice, she usually spoke for him and dominated everything they did.

My poor little Edward though, he was all alone. He pretty much stuck close to me and was my little helper. When I teach Rose and Alice things the three of them play, wrestle and learn from Carlisle. When their done learning things that they needed know they go and play and Edward is usually by himself. It made me feel bad but he would have a mate of his own one day and a little family to himself.

Emmett was strong and had gotten a lot bigger. He wasn't at his maximum male height yet, which he would be very tall and wide like his father. Emmett was already a strong hunter, he was now catching small predators and in the process of learning to catch things as big as deer. Emmett was very handsome. He had black, curly hair like my father. His cheeks were dimpled. His eyes were a dark green, like mine, but a wide and perfectly oval like Carlisle's.

Edward on the other hand looked exactly like Carlisle's mother. Bronze colored hair, bright green eyes and a chiseled jaw. He was slimmer, I knew he would be the smaller of Emmett and Jasper. But he was quick, Carlisle told me, when he fought the animals, he was quick moving and his blows were deadly.

Alice, my little girl, was small with long black hair. Her eyes were a pale blue and were set wide. Her facial features were small, matching the rest of her body. She was very hyper and always excited about things. She was eager to learn and she learned quick. I started making a skirt for her for when she was thirteen, but when Rosalie came I had to quickly start making her one. Alice was fine with it, anything to help her new big sister feel welcome. I felt bad that I had to nix the skirt I was making for Alice, but she immediately she wanted to do it herself. To make her feel better, and myself, I let her finish making it. And she was doing an excellet job, the skirt she was finishing looked absolutely amazing, I was blown away by the work and time she had put into it. Though she couldn't wear it until she was thirteen, we laid it on a high rock in our cave were it was proudly displayed for everyone to see.

Jasper, who was quiet and rarely said a word, was going to be rather handsome. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Aside from the scar on his face, he was quite attractive. He was slinder, but would be wide. His fighting technique was flawless, he was quick, powerful and never missed a beat. He would make a very fine mate for Alice, if they did decide to mate.

Rosalie was beautiful and she knew it. Alice loved to put little flowers, leaves and whatnot in her hair. She walked around with a strut, constantly flipping her hair or batting her big blue eyes. It was a good thing Emmett was so strong, men would be lining up to compete for her attention.

Carlisle and I talked about having more children, but when we took in Jasper and Rose, we decided we were at our limit. Plus with the mates and grandchildren they'll produce, we'll be over our heads in babies.

Carlisle had taken the boys out hunting, and they were storing for the winter. The girls and I were sitting just outside of the cave. I was teaching them how to crush up colored berries and stain their white skirts with it. Most of the blue, purple and red berries has ended up on their fingers, legs, and faces. They were painting each others skin when they thought I wasn't looking.

When I did actually take a good long look they were covered in blue, purple, and red colors. I laughed. I guess tonight was bath night. After I laughed they began to sling the mashed up berries at each other and me.

A few minutes of playful throwing we stopped, running out of mush to throw. We stood and I led them to the creak right by our den.

They stood in the water while I poured it over their heads and wiping their bodies. The creak was chilly, since the winter months were coming the water had became cold. They were shivering but I knew they would be okay. The air wasn't cold yet, so they didn't risk the sniffles.

Something was bothering Rose, I could tell from how quiet she was as I washed her body. I didn't pester her though, she would tell me whenever she was ready to talk about it.

"Esme can I talk to you about something?" She asked me.

"Of course, you can talk to me about anything." I told her, giving her a loving pat on the back.

"Well I like Emmett, he's really nice and I really like him. Even when he's mean to me I like him. When he's around I get all these funny feelings, like tingling feelings near my girl part. I don't understand what they mean? Is it bad?" She explained to me. I smiled widely at her.

"No dear, that's not bad. It just means you'll be going on your heat cycle soon. Your becoming a mature female, from what I can smell, your heat cycle should be here soon. I know it's a confusing time, trust me, Emmett's very confused too. And when your cycle starts it's going to be even more confusing. But that's why you have me to guide you through this time. It'll get you and Emmett are fully developed and mature, you'll know what to do with those feelings."

"When I start my heat cycle do we have to mate and have a baby?" She asked, I had already explained to them both about intercourse as Carlisle did with the boys. They needed to know this stuff, and know that even though they were going through the changes, they weren't ready to have intercourse.

"Not at all. You and Emmett are much to young for that. When you two are about seventeen or eighteen years of age, you'll know. But when you start, Emmett will act more aggressive and protective. He doesn't understand but he'll act a little meaner, but when your off your heat cycle he'll calm down. And you'll get a little more meaner, being on your heat cycle isn't exactly the happiest thing in the world."

"How does it feel when you're on your heat cycle?" She asked me, full curiosity in her voice and eyes.

"Well when I was younger, and before Carlisle and I mated, I was annoyed at everything, upset all the time and angry. The first day when it usually starts I had a little cramping and you might too. It all depends. But now that I'm older I don't have as much pain and it's not that bad. In a few summers my heat cycle will completely stop and I won't be able to have anymore offspring. But I have my five children and that's all I need." I smiled and hugged them both, pulling them out of the water once they were completely clean.

Once they were out, I took my skirt off and stepped in and began washing myself off. Wiping off as much mush as I could. They waited until I was completely done.

"When I start my heat cycle will I get hair around my girl part too? Why do we get hair around there anyway?" She asked staring intently at my thatch of dark hair, concealing my female part.

"Yes you'll start to grow hair there. It takes a while to completely grow out but it will. It's to cover our female part so males can't see it. And to protect it from the cold." I stood and shook myself out, then put my skirt back on.

"Will I get teats too?" She asked, I laughed at her.

"Their called breasts Rose, their only called teats when their producing milk. And yes you will but you won't be producing milk. You only produce when and after you've had a baby. Then once the baby is born, whether male or female you'll always produce." She nodded.

We walked back to the cave, the boys were already there, storing their kills. Carlisle was beeming.

"Emmett caught his first deer." He said smiling proudly. Emmett was standing right beside him proudly holding an antler in his hands. I smiled and hugged Emmett.

"Your becoming a man so fast! I'm so proud of you! Was it huge?"

"Yeah, it was the biggest deer ever! We brought it back! Rose come check this out!" He hollared running over to where she was. He held the antler out to her, offering it as a gift. I smiled and felt a little prick of tears in my eye. I wiped them away quickly.

Carlisle sighed, "I wish you could of seen him. He did it all by himself. He was a regular killer."

"Is the student surpassing the teaching?" I teased he chuckled and rubbed my arm. Giving me that look. He ran off to our usaul 'meeting' spot and waited for me there.

I quickly ran over to the cave where the kids were.

"Alright kids, stay here me and you father have to discuss something. Please stay in the cave and if you need us just hollar for us really loud we'll be back soon." I ran off after him before they could say anything.

*Sex Scene Betweeen Carlisle and Esme Don't have to read!*

I ran after him, following his musky odor. I found him easily enough, he was standing by the creak. His cover up down, his erection standing tall and long, pointing right at me.

I chuckled, "It's been awhile?" I asked teasingly, removing my skirt.

"That's an understatment." He whispered huskily, stalking to me. He picked me up in his arms and kissed me deeply. My legs wrapped around his waist, his erection sliding up my stomach.

Our tongues battled, but I let his win, growing tired of them game. His hands were cupping and squeezing my bottom, probably leaving red marks where he was too rough. I didn't mind though, rough equals amazing.

His finger tickled it's way down to my patch of pubic hair. Once he got through the thick hair, finding my center, he pinched and stroked the spot that instantly made it slick and ready for him. I threw my head back as he pulled and rubbed it. I rocked my hips and bit into his neck.

He lifted my hips, then slid me onto his erection. We both moaned and paused for a minute letting the wonderful feeling engulf us for a moment.

He started thrusting upwards, when he pulled out my muscles contracted, trying to suck him bak in. Soon his slow, steady thrusts turned into desperate, fast and hard thrusts. His head was thrown back while his eyes were closed. Each time he slammed into me I moaned, it just felt so amazing. It's been so long.

His muscles tensed, my body shook. Then, together in unison we came. He shot three long spurts up into my womb as I gushed down on him. We'd have to wash off before we went back. I laid my head down on his shoulder while his was in mine. We waited until our breathing normalized.

After a few moments he set me down on my feet. I wobbled a little bit but regained my balance, he steadied me. We went intot the stream, washing ourselves off. We walked back, hand in hand, smiling ear to ear.

The kids were in the cave, talking and playing quietly when we came back. Emmett and Rose gave us weird looks but didn't question us. The younger kids thought we were really just discussing something.

The sun started to go down. We tucked them into their beds and then got into ours. Holding each other close and giving quiet kisses as the kids went to sleep. Soon we drifted off to sleep, cuddled warm against each other. And that's what we had, was each other.

Okay so review! Tell me what you think! If I've mispelled something I'm sorry, I just finished and I'm so tired!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

(Some sensitive subject matter, please take caution in reading!)

(I made Bella a year older, sorry I kind of sprung it up in this chapter but I wanted them to be closer in age, I will change their ages in the previous chapters.)

Six Years Later

Bella is thirteen, Edward is sixteen, Alice is fourteen, Emmett is eighteen, Jasper and Rosalie are seventeen.

Renee's POV

Bella was about to start her heat cycle, her body was starting to change and what not. She was taller, her curves were coming in and now she was starting to develop small breasts. Her body was also starting to produce and let off pheromones. A few males have even come sniffing around, Charlie sent them away with a few broken body parts.

Our son, Seth, who was five, looked just like Charlie. Bella absolutely adored him, she loved to spend time with him and teach him things. When he was born, she wasn't too sure what to think. She was afraid to hold him at first, afraid he would break, but after the first few times she got the hang of it.

I was finishing her skirt, only a few more stitches and it would be perfect. Charlie had caught a pure white wolf, not a spot of color on it. I stitched it up so it would drag behind her feet. The raven feathers Charlie had got me years ago, were tied around around the waist. I had braided long pieces of grass together and put feathers in the knots. At the bottom of the white skirt I stained it with blue, using my thumbs to make oval prints down at the bottom. The skirt was beautiful and would look amazing on her.

A few weeks ago she came to Charlie and I wanting to get markings burned onto her for becoming starting her heat cycle. I knew why she wanted them, Charlie and I had them. Charlie had tribal burn marks around the muscular part of his arm, and a few across his chest. I had a series of the same markings starting from the underside of my breast, and down to the bone of my hip. The markings were in the shape of waves, which represented the ocean, which was where I was from. My family and I lived right next to the sea, the best part of the day was waking up and smelling the salty air. And letting the waves chase our feet as we ran from the rushing water.

Bella wanted a marking on her foot of the bright sun, and vines starting from her wrist and wrapping up to her armpit. We told her we would think about it. It wasn't that I thought she couldn't handle it or I didn't have a steady hand, but she was just to young. But then I was her age when I got mine and so was Charlie. I just didn't want to ruin her image before she got a mate.

Charlie had taken Seth out, to introduce him to hunting. Soon I would stop breastfeeding and he will have to drink blood directly from the animal, like his father. When we told him, he cried a little but after we explained to him that he had to be a big boy, he grudgingly agreed.

Bella sitting in a tall tree, sulking. She was miserable and had no idea why. She was moody and emotional, signs to which meant she was about to start. I would give her her time and let her be upset and let her work through it. And if she needed my help I would be here for her.

I was working on Bella's skirt, just adding the finishing touches, I should be done today actually. It would look beautiful on her. Charlie had just gotten back with Seth, dragging a mountain lion behind them. I stood and nuzzled Charlie's neck then sat back down.

Charlie looked back at the tree, "How's Bella?" He asked catiously, worried about her but also wanting the least amount of information as possible.

"She's fine. She hasn't started yet though but she's close." I told him.

"What's Bella about to start?" Seth asked curiously, not to sure what we were talking about. He wasn't quite old enough for to learn about the mating process and what not.

"You'll know when your older. You don't need to worry about it yet." I told him. Seth huffed and went back into the cave to play with his toys.

Charlie and I were sitting outside of the den, he was watching me finish the skirt. I only had one more stitch and I was done. I held it up smiling at Charlie, it was so beautiful. Charlie kissed my cheek.

We were laughing when all of a sudden, Bella came running towards us, tears falling down her cheeks. Charlie and I both stood, startled and shocked.

"Mom!" She cried throwing her arms around me. I hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. I looked over her shoulder at Charlie, who at first looked shocked, then his nostrils flared. And he walked away, squeezing his nostrils and shaking his head.

I inhaled and knew why he walked away. Bella started her heat cycle, and the smell of it put him in the mating mood. It wasn't that he wanted to mate with his daughter, the smell just confused his senses.

"Oh Bella it's alright. You knew you were about to start honey." I told her, rubbing her back and rocking her.

After a few moments of me holding her, I stepped away and examined her. Yep, she started. A trail of blood starting from her female part and running down to her ankle had formed. I smiled.

"Sweetheart lets go down to the river and wash off and I'll give you your skirt!" I said excitedly, she gave me a weak smile, then we left to go down to the creak.

I sat her in the creak and began washing her off with the cold water. She shivered as the water washed over her. The blood washed off easy enough with the stream. Her waist length brunette hair floated above the water.

"I'm so proud of you. Soon you'll have a big, strong male to take care of you and give you whatever you want." More tears rushed down her cheeks.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't want to be mated!"

"Why baby?" I asked confused by her tears.

"I don't want to move away and have to have babies. It's not fair!" She wailed putting her head down in her hands.

I sat back on my heels as she cried.

"Sweetheart, it'll be a few years before your father and I let you leave with a male. Just because your heat cycle has started it doesn't mean you have to have babies right now it just means your body is maturing and preparing you for the mating process." I explained to her.

"But now males will be sniffing around here and there's a chance dad could get hurt!" She exclaimed.

"Sweetheart, your father's not going to get hurt. The males coming around here are trying to win your affection and they can only do that by winning your fathers approval first. And if your father needs to fight, he's an amazing fighter. It's going to be okay. Your first heat cycle is always rough."

She got out of the water and shook herself out. I combed her hair with my fingers until it dryed to it's orginal curliness. After she was dry, I wrapped the skirt around her.

Like I predicted, it looked amazing on her. Her feet poked out from underneath while it dragged behind her. It tied just below her belly button and rode low on her hips, showing off the indents of her pelvic area and hips. Her hair, which went passed her hips, covered her newly forming breasts and made the color of the skirt pop.

I felt tears in my eyes, my little girl was growing up and maturing now. She was so beautiful, it would be hard in the next year to keep her at home. Males would be competing for her so harshly. It made me sad to think that she would soon leave us and we'd only see her a few times in the years.

I stroked her cheek with my hand, she looked up, smiling weakly at me. We walked back to the den. Charlie was there, he had controlled himself and smiled at us, but kept his distance. He was like this during my heat cycle, if we weren't trying to concieve.

"You look beautiful." He said to her, she blushed and smiled, then went back into the cave.

He walked over to me, "How is she?" he asked awkwardly.

"She's fine. She started her heat cycle and she's upset because she knows the males will be coming around and she's afraid you'll get hurt fighting them off." I explained to him. He chuckled and flexed his arm muscles.

"Ha hurt? I would love to see those little boys try." He rolled his shoulders to make his point, I rolled my eyes. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Bella. Seth stay in the cave your mother and I will be right back."

"Okay!" They hollared back in unison.

Charlie ran off with me still on his shoulder. We didn't go to far, if needed we could be back in a few seconds.

*** Don't have to read! Sex scene! ***

Charlie slammed me up against the tree, his lips pressed against mine, moving eagerly. It has been a very long time. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him closer against me. His lips moved onto my neck, sucking and licking along the way.

I bit into the juncture between his neck and shoulder, making sure to leave a mark. He yelped and returned the pain by squeezing my botton untl I yelped. He chuckled and gently kissed along my collarbone.

He started humping against the oustide of my skirt, indicating his readiness and his impatience. I untied my the rope holding my skirt together. He jerked it off of me, then rubbed his erection against my thich thatch of hair. I moaned and threw my head back.

Slowly, he pushed himself into me, I pushed my hips down onto him, taking more of it in. Once he was fully encased in my heat, he pulled out and then slammed back in. He began a sharp, quick pace, making me bounce against him.

The bark of the tree scratched against my back, I was thrashing and moaning against him. My sharp nails digging into his back. Our hips slapping together, I was a little embarrassed because I knew the kids could probably hear our mating. Bella knew what we were doing but Seth wouldn't understand. I hushed my moaning, shoving my face into his shoulder.

His thrusts became harsher, quicker, I knew he was about to come. I felt his hand stroke down my stomach and towards the little nub above my vagina. His thumb pressed and stroked it eagerly, making me squirm and gasp.

I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck as I came. A few more thrusts and Charlie came roaring. I shuddered and laid my head against him. He held me up against the tree until our breathing became normal. He leaned back and smiled, then gently kissed my lips.

"I love you." He whispered kissing my forehead.

"I love you too, Charlie." I whispered back as he set me on my feet. He handed me my skirt, which I quickly tied around my waist.

He chuckled and pulled me close for another kiss. We walked back hand and hand to the den. I could hear the kids in there. Seth was playing with his toys while Bella was drawing into the dirt.

I walked in Charlie had stayed out to check the perimeter, making sure no males were lurking about.

I wiped the dirt off Seth, he would need to bathe tomorrow, a chore he always tried to get out of. Once he was a little bit cleaner, I tucked him into his sleeping place, making sure the fur was nice and tight around him. I kissed his forehead then went over to Bella, who had already tucked herself in.

I kissed her forehead and stroked her hair down. She gave me a weak side smile, I stroked my thumb against her lip.

"It's going to be okay baby. Every female goes through this." I whispered to her.

"I know. I just wish I was different. I wish I was a male." She said. I had to chuckle at that, it was the same thing I said to my mother when I started.

"You remind me so much of myself. But I'm glad your a female. Your so beautiful." I told her, she snickered then turned her head to sleep.

I stood and walked over to where Charlie and I slept. He had just walked back in when I was covering myself with the thick fur. He smiled then crawled in beside me, pulling me to lay on his wide chest. I fell asleep to his large hand stroking my hair and back.

Esme's POV

I had tears in my eyes. Edward was preparing to leave to find his mate. This was my first son to actually leave the den and find his female. Emmett and Jasper had been so lucky, Rosalie and Alice lived here with us.

Emmett and Rose had snuck away to the large river to complete the final stage in their mating relationship. We could hear their mating all the way in the den. Now she was pregnant, and hating it. She was huge, bigger than she has ever been, her breasts were leaking milk constantly which made her sticky, she was tired and moody. Something Emmett hated, but he put up with it like a champ. I believe their first child is going to be male, it was a little to early to tell but her stomach was starting to hang lower.

Alice and Jasper were way to young to mate. We had a constant eye on them, a few times they had somehow managed to sneak away. But before anything could happen Carlisle or I caught them. The closest they had ever come to completing their mating was when he got Alice's skirt off. Thankfully Carlisle had caught them and pulled them apart.

But now it was time for my Edward to leave and bring back a healthy young female who can bare his children. We were proud. He was a strong male, like his father and a great hunter, lke his father. I was sad, but I didn't want to worry him. I knew he would find a great beautiful female.

It was dawn and he was preparing to leave. We were all seeing him off. I had given him a satchel filled with dried meat, sharp tools, strong string, and a little doll Alice, Rosalie and I had made him. For good luck.

I nozzeled his neck, I had to stand on my tiptoes to do that. He was so tall. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, wiping away the tears building up in my eyes. He smiled at me.

"I'm gonna be okay mother. I'll be back with a beautiful female soon." He said to me. It didn't ease the painful rock in my stomach.

"Be safe. I love you. Come back to me my sweet Edward." I adjusted his satchel tighter, trying to hide the new forming tears.

He chuckled then went over to Alice and Rose, who also had tears in their eyes. He hugged Rose first.

"Please try to be back before the baby is born. I wish for you to be there." Rose said, he stroked his hand over her large belly, feeling the baby kick.

"If I can make it I will sweet Rose." He moved onto Alice.

He picked her up and spun her around, making her giggle, even though she was crying.

"Bring home a female who likes to make things! Rose doesn't like to do anything." She said, Rose gawked at her and playfully slapped her arm.

"I will see what I can do lovely Alice." He said to her laughing.

He walked over to his brothers. Emmett punched him in the arm, then jestured to his chest with his hands making large breasts. Rose glared at him. Edward smirked and shook his hand then hugged him.

Jasper hugged Edward, the most emotion he has ever shown to anyone, and wrapped his large hand around the back of his neck. They bumped foreheads and smiled at one another.

He went to his father, that still stood very tall over him. His father enveloped him in a tight hug, then kissed the top of his head.

"Find someone you love son. Truly love that you want to fight and die for. No matter how long it takes, fight for her fathers approval, fight for her love. Then bring her back to us and we will teach her our ways and accept hers. You'll know your mate when you see her. Don't base your decision on her scent, but the feelings that go through you when you see her. Be safe, use what I taught you, and come back soon. We will miss you dearly." Carlisle said to him, then whispered in his ear.

Edward nodded then, ran off, giving us one last glance over his shoulder. His disappeared into the trees. Everyone retreated back into the den, as the rain started. I stayed and watched for him. Knowing he wouldn't be back for awhile.

I felt Carlisle's arms wrap around my chest and waist. He kissed up my neck, once his lips reached my ear, he started whispering.

"He's going to fine Esme. When he comes back he'll bring a nice, strong female to bare his children. Stop worrying."

"I can't help it Carlisle. My son left and we don't know when he's coming back or if he's coming back. What if he doesn't find a female he likes? Then he would come home in shame."

"Then he comes home in shame. But Esme, he will bring home a beautiful female and he will be back. Now come on, lets go back to the den. The baby is kicking up a storm and I know you want to feel your first grandchild kick."

He managed to pull me from the place I was standing and lead me to the den. I gave one last look at the trees. I hoped he would be back soon.

Okay so what do you think?! Took me forever I know but I went on vacation and kind of lost track. Review let me know! I will try to post the next one soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

(Some sensitive subject matter, please take caution in reading!)

Edward's POV

I was off. My family was back home and I was off looking for my mate. A task that I was sure would be long and daunting. As soon as I had left my home it started raining. I didn't want to take it as an omen, but it hardly ever rained here. I sighed and continued running.

I didn't exactly know how to go about this. Emmett and Alice were pretty much handed their mates on a golden platter. I unfortunatly wasn't so lucky. I was always so lonely, Emmett had Rose and Jasper had Alice. And it was always just me. By myself.

I kept running for what seemed like hours, when a strong, musky scent hit me. I inhaled the wonderful, arousing smell and let my nose lead me to it. After an hour of running I came upon a small family.

A average sized father, a small petite pregnant mother, a son about two or three years younger than me, and a female who couldn't be more than Alice's age. I realized that was the scent that had my nose and body all bothered, she had just went into heat. The father took a defensive stance, I bowed my head and apoligized for the inconvenience. He accepted but didn't back down.

I ran off, embarrassed by the mistake I had just made. After I was far enough away I slammed my back against a tree and slapped my hands against the sides of my head, pulling my wild hair.

I had no idea what I was doing. I would be drawn to any female who was going through their heat cycle, no matter how old they were. Hell, when Alice and Rose started there's it was so hard to control my erections around them, the scent was overwhelmingly arousing. I wished this was easy. I wish I could find a mate, take her home and present her to my family. They would love her, we would have beautiful strong children, and live in happiness.

But I didn't know what I was doing. I was half tempted to go back and just live in shame. My mother and father would be ashamed and disapointed. My brothers would tease me non stop and my sisters wouldn't let me around their children. I would be humilated. I couldn't go back. I already missed my mother and father.

I decided that I would settle down for the night, I dug a large hole to accomidate my size under the large tree, which hid me from the rain. I curled up on my side and listened to the heavy rain and booming thunder. The clothing my mother had made for me would keep me warm, she made them so I wouldn't need a blanket.

If I did find a mate I wonder what she was going to be like. Would she be caring, kind and wise like my mother? Or would she be beautiful, moody, and strong like Rosalie? Or would she be energetic, small, and crafty like Alice? Those were the only women in my life, I didn't know what else to look for.

I know what I wanted, what I desired. A curvy, larged breasted, and small mate. A female who is strong and beautiful like Rosalie, caring and kind like my mother, and small and crafty like Alice. Though I knew the perfect mate didn't exist. I hoped I could find someone close enough to my desires.

If only I knew where to look. I sighed and shifted onto my back. Maybe I didn't need to find a mate right away? Maybe I could enjoy being alone for the time being.

I took a second to think this through. I could travel, see the places I've never been that my father told me about. Meet interesting vampires and see the way they live. Find beautiful and mysterious things, to bring home and present my mate and family. And I could just let my mate come to me when she was ready.

I smiled to myself. I knew of the first place I wanted to go. The sea, my father talked about this place so many times. Him and my mother visited the place when they were newly mated. They both loved the place, I had never been. Maybe this was my chance to travel. Get in the sights before I settle down with a mate and children.

So it was decided, I would travel and if I found my mate along the way then good. I would just see where it would lead me. I settled down in my hole and closed my eyes. Excited for the adventures I would have tomorrow. I would be lonely but I would be able to see the most beautiful places in the world.

Bella's POV

Life is lonely. It's just the four of us and life couldn't be any more boring. The only place I ever got to go was the creak and back. I didn't even get to go alone. My father or mother usually came with me, you never knew when a male was lurking around.

I've learned how to make everything under the sun. Baskets, jewlery, rope, clay pots, grass dolls, sharp tools, clothing, carrying sacks, and I could wittle. Dad was proud mom was proud brother was annoying and I was dancing on my toes with bordom.

Mom and dad did let me mark my skin. Mom did my markings and they were awesome. Mom put a sun at the tip of my pointed shoulder and vines extending from it down to the tip of my middle finger. It hurt but it was worth it. I wanted another, a symbol for happiness. My mother wanted it to be a symbol for beauty but I didn't think that applied to me to much. Not that I didn't think I wasn't beautiful. I knew I was I fit all the descriptions of a perfect female. At least that's what my mother told me.

Mom wanted to wait and think about it because I already had one that was so big and she didn't want to completely ruin my skin.

Several males had been by. Sniffing out my scent and wanting a chance to mate with me. My father sent them away. He felt they weren't good enough and none of them that I was worthy enough to stick around and try to win my fathers approval.

Which was fine with me, I wasn't ready to leave anyway. I wanted to see Seth become a man and go off to find his mate. My mother laughed when I said this and told me that I would probably be long gone.

My dad constantly complains about how males are so lazy, they don't even want to have to work for a good female. I don't really care, as long as I can stay with my family. There were a few males I found attractive and I actually talked to.

Benjamin was very attractive. But he wasn't suitable enough. It wasn't his fault really, but he was only a few inches taller than I was, which wasn't good. A great quality to have was being very tall, if your a male, being female, a great quality was short. Which I was. We talk a few times, he was very nice. He told me of his travels and where he came from. He travelled very far, over the seas to be here.

He lived in a place covered in sand. There weren't many plants or any streams of water like there are here. They only had one large river with large scaley creatures that ate anything that drifted to close to the shore. They had large teeth and giant swinging tales; they sounded horrifying.

I asked him how he travelled over here. He told me of how he built this large canoe, it took him several days but he completed it and came over. I also asked him why he left his home and family. His face became very sad and he told me how his parents were no longer. He was an only child. He didn't go into any details of their deaths and I didn't push for the details.

Before I could ask anymore questions my father shooed him away. He left gracefully, and didn't fight, just accepted my fathers command. He gave me a small shell as a gift the represent our friendship and then he left.

The shell was small, only a little bit bigger than my pinky. It was a soft pink and spiraled with a hole down at the bottom. I kept it in my satchel, where I kept all my little pretty treasures.

More males have come by but Benjamin made the best impression. Others didn't exactly make the best impression. The worst male was Felix. Well not just him, his whole family.

Three males, brothers, led their family. The youngest was Cauis, who wore an awful look on his face, like he was always mad. His hair reached to his shoulders and he was small. His wife was Athenodora, and their children were Demetri, who was tall and slight with short brown hair. His daughter was Heidi who had long white blond hair like her father and was very beautiful.

Marcus was the middle child. He had long brown hair, down to his shoulder blades. His wife was Didyme, she was a short frail woman with dark red hair. She wasn't very pretty but my mother always told me to never comment on someone's appearance. Their children were Chelsea who had her mothers hair color but wasn't too unpleasant to look at. Their second oldest daughter was Renata who resembled her father. The last daughter was Corin, she was the prettiest with long red hair, sharp features and a small but curvy physique. Their son was Afton, he was the youngest, my age. But was very thick headed.

And Aro was the leader, the oldest and strongest. He had black hair which came down to his shoulders but kept it tied back with a short short rope. He wasn't mean or even scary, he was just intimidating. His wife was Sulpicia, she was short and curvy with large breasts, her hair was a honey blond. Their oldest son was Felix, who was sixteen it was obvious he had just went through puberty, he kept his wide chest puffed out in a show of domanince, he was constantly trying to overpower me. Which males did when they couldn't control their hormones. They had a set of twins, male and female. I believe their names were Alec and Janes. Both shared the same black hair as their father and were small, but they were also a year younger than Seth.

When they came my father was on edge. If he rejected their son, their family was larger than ours and could kill my family and just take me. Luckily for me, Aro thought I was way to young and immature. He even made it a point to involve the size of my breasts. Which I huffed and deemed unfair. I was only thirteen and would grow. But my mother pinched my hip, threatening me not to say a word.

My father and Aro talked for a long time while Felix basically dry humped me by the fire. Seth gave him dirty looks the whole time, but he wasn't the only one. He never said anything just rubbed against me.

When they were leaving he tried to nuzzle my neck, I pushed him away with a glare. At first he was surprised, then he became angry. He opened his mouth to say something but his father called him away before he could tell me exactly how he felt.

He looked back one time as they left. It wasn't a look of longing but more of a look of brutality. I gave him the look right back. He snarled and disappeared into the trees.

My father finally could breath easy and relax. We retreated and stayed in our den for the rest of the night.

I asked my parents why they were so cautious and afraid. They looked at each other before answering.

"Bella, those people who came here aren't friendly. Their a coven, not a family. They seek to gain control over our lands. And rule us and treat small families like dirt beneath their feet. And if we aren't willing to let them control us, they'll kill. Their ruthless and evil. They want to change our ways and force us into a 'new' way of life with leaders. They aren't satified with everyone being equal, instead they seek to be on top. Life is perfect. Families do not have to answer to anyone. You see they have such a large family or coven, because the bigger the numbers the more the power and force behind the threats. Usually siblings will split up and go with the families they start and live in a den somewhere, where their content. Occasionally they'll visit each other. But this coven, they're sticking together and it's not because they love one another., it's power. I've heard passing vampires talk about them. They're calling themselves the Volturi. I'm not sure what it means. They're recruiting coven memebers. Breeding their women excessively. Usually a woman will have one son and one daughter. If they have multiple of a same sex children it's because they were trying for the different sex. Sometimes women will have another child, but it takes to much out of them. Pregnancy and birthing are not easy things on a woman's body. It's not an easy ordeal. If a woman is overbred, she could die, or become insane. The Volturi breed them until they cannot breed anymore and will either abondon them or find another mate. This is a disgusting practice. One male is only allowed to have one mate, one woman. To love, cherish and spend his life pleasing and taking care of her. Not using her up then moving onto the next. It's called love. When a male takes a mate it's because he loves her and wants her to love him and will do anything and everything to make her happy. I couldn't even bare the thought of another mate in my life. I love your mother and their will never be another. I would kill myself at the thought of picking someone else. Bella, you think you want to stay here with us and live here forever. But when that certain male comes you'll forget about us and block the pain of leaving out because deep down in your heart you know, that that male is your everything. He'll take your breath away, make your heart flutter and beat out of your chest. That's why I am judgemental of the male who I give my blessing to. I want you to be truly happy and in love."

He kissed my forehead and then Seths. We settled down into our holes. Seth went on to sleep. He was still young and went to sleep quite easily. I could hear my parents exchanging kisses and 'I loves yous' in their hole.

I on the otherhand couldn't sleep. I was wide away, thinking about the 'Volturi.' Why did they want control over everything? I was so confused. Life is amazing. Families are happy and traditions are upheld. The only thing that could change is the violence. Males fighting and dying for the mates. What happens when the male dies in the mated pair? Does she just move on with her life? What if they have children?

Although life was good, it was confusing.

* * *

Okay! Short I know, I'm excited for the next chapter though. Review tell me what you think! I'm not sure when the Academy's next chapter will be up. I haven't even started the next chapter. Oh well it'll be on soon. I'm taking my time with that one though. I want it to be very good.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

(Some sensitive subject matter, please take caution in reading!)

Edward's POV

As soon as I woke up I was off. I had no idea where the sea was. I knew the smell though. The shells father had smelled of salt. I kept my noise on high alert, searching for any sign of the salty air.

After a few hours of running the smell hit me. The salt burned my noise, I took a long sniff. I followed the scent for about an hour, then my feet hit loose ground. I stopped for a minute to study the strange new ground.

It was in little grains, it didn't even form properly. It was also a white, I've never seen soil that was white. Except when it snowed but that wasn't the real ground. It squished between my toes, making me sink into the ground. When I lifted my foot a few of the grains stuck to my foot. I shook it off.

I began walking over it, getting adjusted to the way it felt. After a few awkward steps I finally adjusted my feet to the strange ground. I walked to where the water was sliding against the ground and then sliding back. I stood where the water was sliding and let it lick my toes. It was chilly, and tickled. White bubbles stuck on my toes and then slowly poped.

Tiny little creatures with tails raced through the water, back into the bigger sea. Tiny shells, much like the ones my father has, sat at the bottom. I scooped some up in my hands. They were different colors, sizes, and shapes. One in particular was larger than the rest. I placed that one in the center of my hands. After a few minutes of watching it, a small creature popped out of the shell.

One of it's arms had a large pincher and the other was a smaller pincher. I stared at it for a few moments. When I breathed on it, it retreated back into it's shell. I chuckled then threw him back. I started walking along the side of the water, letting it wash over my feet as I walked.

The sun started to set behind the sea. I glanced in the direction that I was going and could spot a small little light. I slowly approached it, trying not to startle whoever, or whatever started the flame.

As I approached I spotted a small group of darker skinned people. I have never seen someone with darker skin then mine. I hid behind a tree and spied on them. They were speaking a different language, but I could pick up a few words of my language. Each of them shared the same, long black hair. They were dressed in animal skins and had strange coverings on their feet.

They were doing something so strange though. They were eating a deer, not drinking the blood but eating the fat meat that wraps around the bone. It was strange. From what I could tell they were all male. The females of my kind didn't drink straight from the animal, instead the males filtered for them. They get very sick if they drink pure blood.

My foot slipped and crunched a twig. The men stood and went quiet, searching for the danger. The hands holding just barely above a small satchel on their hip. I stood, hands raised, palms facing towards them. A universal sign meaning I wasn't looking for trouble.

I had never seen people like them before but they've obviously seen my kind. Slowly they sat, their shoulders turned slightly in an unspoken invitation to sit with them. I walked to them, head and shoulders slightly down so I didn't seem cocky, or threatening. I sat on the log by myself and warmed my skin.

The oldest one smiled slightly. I guess he could tell I was very young.

"Where you come from?" He said in a thick accent.

"The forest. Big meadow." I said, unsure as to whether or not he could completely understand.

"Your father is who?" He understood my language, he just couldn't speak it very well.

"Carlisle." He nodded his head in understanding.

"I know your father. He came here once."

"I know. He told us many tales. But meeting your people wasn't one of them. What kind of people are you?" I asked curiously.

"We are not like your kind. We do not drink the blood from animals. We are born in our weak form but when we grow, we morph into our strong selves. Big animals that defend themselves from those that want to harm us."

"May I see the animal?" I asked.

"You mean us no threat. We do not feel the need to change. Are you out here mate searching?"

"Yes. I haven't been successful." I said.

He nodded and turned his attention back onto the crackling fire. I looked around at the men. They had strange markings on their skin. The markings weren't scars because they were in different shapes.

"The markings on your skin? What are they?" I asked him, since he had the most on his dark skin.

"They are markings of our most powerful strengths. What we've proven of ourselves." I nodded.

Two younger men beside me had a full conversation in their language. I knew they were speaking about me. They kept making gestures or would look in my direction. I just ignored it.

An hour went by then more of their people showed up. Women and children. The women went to their men, sitting on their laps and kissing each other. The children squealed and ran around their parents. They stopped though, when they spotted me.

A little girl, who reminded me of Alice, walked over to me slowly. She was examining me. I just sat and let her watch me. She started to reach her hand out to me but then her mother, I'm guessing, pulled her back.

I smiled at her and waved. She giggled and stuck her head in her mothers arm, her cheeks turning red. A woman beside me offered a bowl that stunk of berries, sap, leaves, and some other smell I couldn't identify.

They all looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to take a sip. I frowned, despite the smell, I took a sip. Knowing it was a sort of welcoming ceremony. I sipped it and cringed. It burned my throat as it went down and made my head dizzy. The other men laughed, making me feel self conscious. The woman patted my arm, she must be a mother, she reminded me of mine.

They each took a long sip of the liquid in the bowl, then started passing around a smoking pipe. I knew what that was because my father use to puff on one when we were younger, until mother made him stop, I had always wondered where he picked up that habit.

When it came to my turn I took a very long drag of it. When father would smoke them I always wanted to try it. The smokey smell always smelled enticing, and was calming. They didn't laugh at me this time.

I had fuzzy feelings in my stomach and a dizzy feeling in my head. I think it was because of the strange liquid they gave me.

A young female, about my age, came and sat beside me. Her chest puffed out, showing off her breasts. She was wearing necklaces, braclets, and large ear rings. Her hair was braided back showing off her wide squared cheek bones. She was pretty, but we were different creatures. I could smell her intent when she sat next to me. I gave her a nice smile, not to over friendly or suggestive. I didn't want her to think I was interested.

She scooted closer to me our arms nearly rubbing together. I was a little uncomfortable with her flirtations. Her mother, I'm assuming, kept sending me glares.

Their leader was taking everything in, watching how his people reacted to me. After a few moments he stood, grabbing everyone's attention.

He started to speak to them in their language. Directing his hands and motioning to me occasionally. So I figured his speech was about me. His tone wasn't mean or unpleasant, so I was hoping he was explaining to him that I was no threat.

After his speech the over friendly girl huffed and stormed off into the woods. Hm, he must of told them I wasn't the same creature as they were. Making the girl angry. I shrugged my shoulders, it didn't matter to me I didn't plan on staying here long.

Bella's POV

After the Volturi came here, no other males have been around. They were very intimidating, and dad has heard some things about them gaining power. He's very upset with the rules their trying to inflicted. He won't tell me what rules their enforcing, just that their horrible.

So it was just Seth and I, inventing new games so our boredom doesn't completely comsume us. Mom would sometimes join us in our silly games, while dad sat and watched for any danger. Lately he's been in a very defensive mood, if a twig snapped or the leaves russled he would be on his feet looking for the danger. Usually it was just an innocent forest animal or the wind, but mom told us to never say anything just let him protect us.

I use to never want to leave my family, but as I've gotten older, I dream of my perfect mate. What would he look like? What he'd smell like? Sound like? Taste like. Think of that for some reason made me shutter. I was very eager to meet my future mate, if only he'd hurry up.

Review! This isn't my most favorite chapter but it is a chapter non the less. I'll have the next one up as soon as I can, same with 'The Academy'.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

(Some sensitive subject matter, please take caution in reading!)

Edward's POV

I had spent of few days with the shifters, I learned that they called themselves the quileutes. They showed me different aspects of their cultures. Like the fishing they do. I never heard of such a thing. They went out into either a river or the sea with long poles. Attached to the poles were long thin ropes and at the end were sharp hooks and some find of smelly treat.

I didn't quite understand but they loved fish. When I left the women had given me several items, the women really found me attractive. They made me hand knitted sacs, gave me shells, little tools, necklaces, braclets and other little trinkets so I will remember them. I hugged each and everyone of them, promising that one day I would return.

I retreated back into the woods, sad I had to leave but I wanted to see more. I started travelling through the woods at a slow pace, not really to concerned about getting to the next location fast. Because I simply didn't feel the need rush, nor did I know which location I would go next.

After walking for a few hours a scent so powerful hit me like a rock. I actually stumbled back from the intensity of it. I shook my head and followed the scent very slowly. Cautious on what the scent might actually be.

It led me to a narrow river. I followed the river, which led me to the source of the scent. The river stopped and rounded off into a small makeshift pond. Circling around the pond were large rocks, bright flowers, and bushes. It was a peaceful and romantic. But the scenery wasn't what stopped me in my tracks.

A young girl, maybe a few years younger than myself was standing on one rocks that was closer to the water. She was holding a very large pot and was filling it with water. She stood slowly as her eyes fell upon my frozen form. Her long, curly, brown hair was slightly blowing in the wind, a few strands blowing across her heartshaped face. Her eyes were framed by thick, black lashes that gently rested against her cheeks. Her eye color matching her hair, only a lighter shade, but the same intensity. Her skin was flawless and the color of the brightest moon. She was short, her curves dipping in very deep, while her hips were plump and wide. her breasts were a little on the small side, but Rosalie's were too until she became pregnant and they filled up very large. The skirt she wore was long, dragging behind her feet. She had a thick tie loosely hanging around her waist, in the thick knots were feathers, beautiful stones, and flowers cleverly woven into the long tie. On the point of her shoulder was a branded sun, extending from the sun were vines, that spread out and ended at the tip of her middle finger. It was delicately placed to where it fit her shoulder and arm perfectly.

She was literally the perfect female. She fit every description of a perfect female. Aside from her breast size, which would increase when she became pregnant, she was absolutely perfect. I took a cautious step towards her, as to not frighten her.

As soon as my foot crunched the dry left beneath it I was pummelled into the ground, my head cracking a rock by the river. I shook my head and opened my eyes in surprise. I was not expecting that. A large man, who greatly resembled the perfect girl was standing over me. His jaw locked and his muscles clenched. A light went off in my head. This was the girls father.

I looked back over to the girl, who was still standing on the rock with an unsure look upon her beautiful face.

I got on all fours, trying to rise but the large male kicked me into the river. The freezing water made me jump and stand. The man, who was already pretty pissed, roared and charged towards me.

When he was close enough to me I jumped and leapt onto his back and kicked him down into the water. He roared again and reared up, his head jerking to find me. I had jumped onto the branch of the tree that was above his head.

"I know I'm making a horrible first impression, but my name is Edward. And I wasn't going to do anything I was going to ask if I could court her? Maybe?" I said from the tree. He looked up and snarled at me.

He jumped, trying to grab ahold of the branch, but couldn't reach it. Where he had strength I had stealth and speed. He snarled at me again. But before he could make a move his beautiful daughter grabbed ahold of his arm.

He jerked his head towards her, then somewhat relaxed his position. She looked up towards me, her perfect eyes holding a curious glint.

"What did you say your name is?" She asked, her voice like beautiful sweet music.

"Edward, my name is Edward." I answered her, "What is your name?" I asked her.

"Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella. Where do you come from?" Isabella, perfect name for such a perfect female.

"I come from the thick forests. From a large meadow."

"You can come down now. My father isn't going to attack you." She said.

I jumped down from the tree, landing perfectly on my feet. Her father watched me, his eyes following my every movement.

"You said you were interested in courting my daughter? What makes you think you're good enough to court my only daughter?" He asked puffing up his chest and straightening up his shoulders.

I bowed my head, "I am a strong male. I can provide for myself as I can your daughter. I've been on my own for a few days. I'm an excellent hunter, trained by my birth father Carlisle, who is a skilled hunter. I'm a very skilled fighter as you can see."

He gritted his teeth, "I want you to hunt for my family tonight, boy, prove that you can provide and I'll consider letting you court my daughter."

I hid my smile, "Perfect. I will catch anything you like." I said.

He smiled, "My family consists of myself, my mate, my daughter and my son. I want you to catch an animal that'll prove your worthiness. Be back by sunset."

He hoisted his daughter onto his back, he gave me one last glare then walked off. His daughter though, kept her head turned watching me. I waved at her, smiling. She smiled back then turned her head in the direction that her father was going.

I remembered this place and remembered their scents so I could follow it back and find them. I inhaled deeply, looking for another scent.

On the wind was a mouth watering scent, I recongized the scent as a meat eating animal. The meat eaters taste so much better. And they were harder to hunt. That would surely prove my worthiness to Bella's father and to her.

Bella's POV

(Rewinding it just a bit)

My mother and father had allowed me to go to the creak and gather fresh water in our large holding bowl. It was the only time my father allowed me privacy and freedom. He was very protective of me since I've become older.

I like to take my time with this chore and just breath in the air and let the water tickle my toes. I stood on a rock that was close to the water and began filling my water jug.

Suddenly there was a crunch on the dry leaves that was much too loud to be the breeze. I turned my head, still crouched with the jug in my hands.

It was a man, not much older than myself standing there between the trees, his expression somewhat dreamy. He had a strange off red hair color, that stuck up like he constantly ran his hand through it. His jaw was square and clenced tight. He was a little bit taller than my and but not as wide. He was muscular but slender at the same time, meaning he didn't rely on his strength as much as he did his speed and stealth.

He took another step towards me but before he could even put his foot down, my father came and slammed him into the ground. It made me jump.

The man got on all fours and dad kicked him into the water. But the boy was quick, when my father charged him he leapt onto his back and jumped into the tree. It was very funny. My dad looked all around for him. Then the man spoke.

His voice was deep and smooth at the same time. Dad jerked his head up at the tree and snarled, trying to jump at him. Unfortunately he couldn't reach the branch.

Before the fight could continue on I grabbed my dad's arm and settled him.

"What did you say your name was?" I asked him.

"Edward, my name is Edward." He said pausing for a few seconds, "What is your name?"

"Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella. Where do you come from"

We exchanged a few more words, then my father spoke up. They talked a little while I listened.

My father had never let another male hunt for our family. It was strange. I knew usually if a father allows a male to hunt for his family he is very much considering letting the male court his daughter.

My dad picked me up and ran back to our den.

"Dad are you seriously considering letting him court me?" I asked.

"Maybe. If he does well I'll consider him." That was all he said. I smiled to myself. Maybe he was seriously considering Edward? Edward was very attractive and obviously a good hunter.

Hopefully he'll be able to prove himself to my father and mother.

Okay it's finally up! Review tell me what you think! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up.


End file.
